Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Mara
". During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Sprite" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Miroir des Rêves" : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Miroir des Rêves" ("Ikelos, Mara du Miroir des Rêves" exclu) depuis votre main. Durant la Main ou Battle Phase, si "Miroir des Rêves de la Joie" est dans une Zone Terrain (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Ikelos, Sprite du Miroir des Rêves" depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Ikelos, Mara du Miroir des Rêves" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines „Traumspiegel“-Monsters als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Traumspiegel“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören, außer „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Mara“. Während der Main oder Battle Phase, falls „Traumspiegel des Spaßes“ in einer Spielfeldzone liegt (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre 1 „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Geist“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Ikelos, der Traumspiegel-Mara“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di un mostro "Specchio dei Sogni": puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro "Specchio dei Sogni" dalla tua mano, eccetto "Ikelos, la Mara Specchio dei Sogni". Durante la Main o Battle Phase, se "Specchio dei Sogni della Gioia" è in una Zona Terreno (Effetto Rapido): puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Ikelos, il Folletto Specchio dei Sogni" dal tuo Deck. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Ikelos, la Mara Specchio dei Sogni" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de um monstro "Espelho Onírico": você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Espelho Onírico" da sua mão, exceto "Ikelos, a Moura do Espelho Onírico". Durante a Fase Principal ou de Batalha, se "Espelho Onírico da Alegria" estiver em uma Zona do Campo (Efeito Rápido): você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Ikelos, a Fadinha do Espelho Onírico" do seu Deck. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Ikelos, a Moura do Espelho Onírico" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de un monstruo "Espejo Ensueño": puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 monstruo "Espejo Ensueño" en tu mano, excepto "Ikelos, la Pesanta del Espejo Ensueño". Durante la Main o Battle Phase, si "Espejo Ensueño de Alegría" está en una Zona del Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Ikelos, el Duende del Espejo Ensueño". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Ikelos, la Pesanta del Espejo Ensueño" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Dream Mirror of Joy * Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Sprite | archseries = Dream Mirror | supports_archetypes = Dream Mirror | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Tributes itself for cost | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14715 }}